Her incestuous desire
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU WOWP! When she returns to her parents, Alex Russo will discover amazing little things she would never have suspected had if she turned her heels when her brother had not responded to her calls. No magic! Smut/Incest, you are warned.
1. Temptation

**A/N: Oh yes, as stated in the summary, there will be no magic, so to preserve as much as possible the context of the story, the universe of magic and magical creatures do not exist. So, no Juliet or Mason, as much as I love Juliet, I will use other characters. Of course, as in all my WOWP stories, there will be a Jalex/Incest relationship, normal!**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **01 - Temptation**

 **In a private plane, heading for New York  
** **Winter vacation, December 2019**

And here, it goes for the holidays!

Alex Russo spent two weeks in her private jet for her hometown to rejuvenate with her family, even though she preferred to stay with her friends in Los Angeles, but getting out of California will do her the greatest good. She imagines that her 'beloved big brother' will certainly be present, as every time during this festive period of the end of the year.

At 25, she has been single for three years. Alex had broken with her ex Dean Moriarty because he could not help but wet his soft cock in another female ready to spread her legs. What is silly as she is a successful actress and rich enough, he could have been more intelligent and not fuck in her house with this fucking pornstar of Gigi Hollingsworth.

Her big brother, Justin Russo is 26 years old. He's been married for 3 years and will soon be a dad, and she must confess that he's pretty handsome. Alex is happy to see them all again, even if with her older brother, they never stop picking jokes from their childhood, which never prevent them from being serious and present if they need each other. He was always there when she was doing idiocies, and it was quite often, Justin rushed and lectured her but he never hesitated to help her.

Her father Jerry Russo is 47 years old, he sold his sandwich shop to her little brother but he still stays in the Waverly Sub Station to help his son with the company. Her mother Theresa Russo is 47 years old too, but easily feels 5 years younger, she often bores her to make grandchildren. Her little brother Max Russo is 23 years old, he is a bit eccentric but she loves him and she is a little sad that he will not be there, but he has a seminary and he left for Florida for these two weeks with his girlfriend Talia Robinson.

Anyway! The journey took place quietly, and when she arrived in her bedroom and her suitcase defeated, Alex helped her mother prepare the evening meal. Her older brother, who had arrived earlier that day, was spending a little time on his computer in his bedroom, and her father was watching with an absent-minded eye an old baseball game played on a sports channel.

"So Mija, how are the loves?" Theresa asked her innocently.  
"Well, it's okay, mom. I have datings almost every day" Alex lied, not wanting to have a torrent of remarks or questions like only her mother knows how to do it "and about two weeks ago, I met a very nice guy, pretty handsome, in a marketing box. His name is Felix, he's 28 and he's single."  
"Aaaah, but it's really interesting, tell me! And why do not you present him to us? He is shy?" her mother asked her somewhat suspiciously.  
"It's because we did not concretized, mom, and then I need time, you know, I want him to be sure of it, and if it's the right one, you will be the first informed, be certain."  
"Great, and in what box does he work, your boyfriend?" Jerry asked her from the drawing-room.  
"I can not tell you, dad, I'm sorry."  
"Why?" her father asked him.  
"He asked me not to talk about it, I just respect his decision!"  
"Okay, and does he have children?" Theresa asked.  
"No, I do not think so, but he did not tell me about it."  
"He has given you flowers, at least, since you've known each other?" her father questioned her.  
"Ah, ah ... yes, very often!" Alex lied a little more "and you know, he even invited me to the restaurant."  
"That's nice, and you see yourself a lot?" Jerry asked again.  
"But it's over, this interrogation?" their daughter falsely offended "I want to keep it all secret. What's wrong with that?"  
"OK, you see, darling, our daughter is still single at 25. Her love life, and also sexual, is a real desert, and she refuses to find a guy ..." Theresa declares with a sigh "listening, Mija, did not you think I was going to swallow your lies, especially coarse?"  
"But I ..." Alex said in a miserable attempt to justify herself.  
"Look at your brother, he is married to a pretty woman with whom he has been for more than five years" her mother chained "and I will soon become a grandmother, and ..."  
"Justly, because you're talking about the famous Miranda, why did not she come?" Alex questioned, perhaps preparing a sweet vengeance.  
"Because she could not come, her stage of pregnancy does not allow her to move from where she is, but in any case Miranda assured us that many of her friends come to see her regularly, including her sister who stays constantly with her to avoid being alone and warn Justin in case of a problem."  
"When are you going to make me grandfather, my beloved daughter?" Jerry said "you'll have to hurry, I'm getting old. I'd love to see you with your own baby in your arms."  
"In addition, you are a celebrated actress in good health, you should have more ease to have pretenders" her mother chained "many women can not have children, you spoil your chances in the meantime!"  
"Pity, it's enough for you two. Is it a plot or what?" Alex sighed as she squeezed her teeth, completely annoyed "you will soon be grandparents, but let me just another little time."

All this exasperated him to the utmost. Alex did not like the way her parents had to meddle in her private life, but she was not going to send them off for so little. After all, they were worried about the happiness of their children, how was it a crime? When she introduces a guy, she thinks that they finally bring her peace.

"The meal is ready soon. Can you call your brother to make the table?" Theresa asked her.  
"Yes, I'm going right now" Alex said as she got up, happily allowing her to escape the torrent of questions she had been suffering for a while.

She was heading towards her brother's room and knocked at his closed door as he used to do.

"Justin? You just put the table, please? Mom needs you. Come on, we're not gonna do anything, species of big feigning!" no sound was heard, despite her ear stuck to the door. Perhaps he was asleep? Alex decided to hit a little harder and to raise her voice a bit "oh, you moron, you're sleeping or what? We're waiting for you to set the table! So wake up, move your ass, otherwise I wake you up with a glass of cold water in the face!"

Still no response. Alex decided to open the door slowly. The room was plunged into total black except for the screen of his computer that was turned on. She could see him from behind and noticed that he was watching a Japanese porn cartoon with his earphones on his ears. Normal that he did not hear her.

The scene in question showed a naked woman with pink hair and purple strands getting fucked by a misshapen mass of tentacles that penetrated each of her orifices simultaneously, and seeing her face distorted by the pleasure, it was clear that she loved it . Must really be a guy to love watching this kind of thing, but all the tastes are in nature. Alex walked in his direction at a wolf's throw, glancing over Justin's shoulder to scare him, and she opened her eyes as he realized he was masturbating very slowly.

She could see the skin sliding over his glans, his wet foreskin, she could not take her eyes off this vision. Alex was not fascinated by the cartoon, but rather by the cock of her own brother. It is true that she had not had relations for several months, and to pretend that all that left her marble would be pure lie. Alex felt her stomach twist and her pussy moistened at that sight. She swallowed and began to licking herself.

But what was it taking her? She decided to put a mental slap on herself and slap him violently on the shoulder. Justin jumped, pushed his cock in his pants at an incredible speed, and simultaneously closed the window that was broadcasting the animated porn, as if she had caught a kid watching something that was not its age. She could not help laughing.

"Fuck, but you're crazy, you're too dumb, you can not announce yourself like everybody instead of doing that?" Justin grumbled as he pulled his headphones out of his ears.  
"Yeah, well, it was at least an hour I was calling you, you have to put the table" she said to him as she left the room "bring you right away!"  
"Yeah, okay, I'm coming ..."

Justin left his room a moment after his sister. This vision of her brother who caressed himself was engraved in her memory and had a disturbing something. But why? She decided to chase these images out of her head and think of something else. They all have a pleasant evening in which they talk about ever more varied subjects.

Alas, during the evening, overcome by fatigue and travel, Alex would go to bed in panties and tank top. However, the images of her brother who masturbated in the dark came back to her like a boomerang and prevented her from falling asleep right away.

Alex began again to feel troubled, excited. Was she becoming an incestuous perverse? If her parents had not been present, she would have liked to let her hands caress him, her mouth pumping his penis, feeling his sperm invade her mouth and enjoy it for a long time, savoring it.

No! It was still her big brother, married and soon dad. Even though she had fantasized about him several times during her teenage years, she had also fantasized about her father, but what teenagers never did? But everything was different: they are now adults.

 _Come on, you get better, my pretty! These are your hormones that play you tricks. You're exhausted and after a good night's sleep, everything will come back in order_ , Alex tried in vain to convince herself in her mind.

But just to be fucked by her own brother, she felt her pussy dripping and she could not help but caress herself like a crazy by imagining Justin's cock in her cunt. When the orgasm invaded her, she had to bite the pillow in order to stifle a cry she could never contain. When she came back to Earth, drenched in sweat, panting and exhausted, she had a question in her head.

What was she going to do: resist or succumb?

* * *

 **The next morning,**

It was just over 11am when she got up. Alex had slept like a baby, she felt rested and in good shape, it had been a long time since she had felt so good. When she left her room, she noticed that her parents had gone to work, and she no longer thought about the events that had taken place the day before.

After quickly swallowing a small coffee without being covered - _ **seeing that it was warm enough in the house and knowing that she was not too chilly**_ \- Alex would be able to enjoy the absence of the whole family to get ready at her pace before going out to do Christmas shopping, when she heard her brother call her.

"Alex, are you up?"  
"Yeah, what do you want?"  
"I'm in the bathroom, can you come, please, I have a little problem."  
"You have a problem, what kind?"  
"Come on, I need you. Please, it's important!" Justin insisted heavily.  
"Okay, I'm coming in. It's okay, there's no fire!" she let go of the table.

She joined him in the bathroom and she saw him in a bathrobe, leaning against the sink, arms crossed.

"What do you want from me? What's your problem so urgent? Do you want me to give you a magnifying glass perhaps?" Alex asked him in a tone of mockery.  
"Look, I'd like to talk to you, if you do not mind."  
"Wait, tell me I'm dreaming! You made me come here just because you want to talk to me? Is that your problem? Are you kidding me or what?" she scolded him.  
"If I asked you to come, it's because I'd like to talk about what happened last night, because I was not very honest with you" he told her.  
"You're talking about the fact that I grilled you to watch a porn last night? You have the right to watch what you want, you know, it's not my onions!"  
"In fact, I knew you were behind me and I thought I could see you were watching me stroking me" Justin said as if he was ashamed.  
"Ah, uh ... yes, I saw you" Alex stammered "but it was just a little accident, it just caught my eye, nothing more. And then you know, I've seen others ... Why?"  
"Did you do what?" he asked her to goat in blank.  
"Hum? I'm sorry?" she replied, at once disconcerted and troubled by his question "where do you want to go? I do not follow you ..."  
"I asked you what it did to you, it's simple. Did it make you feel disgusted? Did it make you hot or cold? Or did it excite you? As I imagine it?"  
"You really are not good to ask me this question!" she said pretending to be offended "what is it that takes you? You know that you address your sister, I remind you."  
"Yes, but you do not have a guy for a long time, and do not tell me you do not miss it, because I do not believe you. And last night, I can assure you that I heard you groan. And you know what? It made me so excited to hear you that if the parents had to go away for one reason or another, I would have sought to join you" Justin said to her in a firm tone.  
"OK, you won, I leaves!" Alex said, falsely furious, turning to leave, trying to mask her nascent excitement.

 _Did he hear me?' Shit, but how did he do that?_ , Alex thought as she remembers having bitten the pillow like a sick person so as not to rouse the whole house, but it seems that it was not enough.

Must say that his room is right next to hers, and the walls are not a big thick. She felt ashamed but excited by what he had just told her. He grabbed her by the arm, made her turn firmly and pulled her hand, which was directly placed on his erect sex. Justin had not put underwear, she felt it and this contact disturbed her more, she was as paralyzed. Alex blushed excruciatingly, she felt her shaved little pussy moistening very dangerously, her breasts swell and her nipples stood up. He had to realize his condition because his voice was soft and he plunged his eyes into her own by embracing her tenderly.

"Calm down, Alex, please. I assure you that you do not have to be ashamed" he reassured her "you have often fantasized about me, I know it. It's reciprocal and it goes back a long time. You and me, I am sure we were attracted to each other, but we never dared to admit it, which is normal. You know, my wife is pregnant to the eyes, and I do not of sexual activity since a long time because of it. Mira refuses me for fear for the baby."  
"Why do you tell me that, all of a sudden? What do you want from me?" Alex asked softly, anger having suddenly left her.  
"Guess, my beloved little sister" Justin said, gently caressing her face "you want some fun? We can give ourselves in the biggest secrecy, and I promise you that no one will ever be aware of anything, if that's what you're worried about. Neither Miranda, nor the parents, absolutely no one, I swear to you about what I have dearest in the world."  
"But you do not stop shouting at all the rooftops that you love your wife, it was a lie, then?" she asked him in a trembling voice.  
"No, I love her with all my heart, that's not the question, but you have something unique that no woman in the world has, but if you want to go, Then you can, I will not stop you" he said, letting go.  
"How long have you felt like me?" she whispered to him as if I had been afraid of being heard, despite the fact that there was no one else besides them in the house.  
"I do not know how long, but look yourself: you have become a wonderful woman and even if we send ourselves dirty tricks to have fun, it has always been our way of being. We never thought of it as a treacherous word, because I'm sure there was a desire. But I just hope you understand me, but the question is: do you feel like it?"

Alex understood it perfectly! His words were reassuring, bewitching, but she could not let go of his cock, her hand found itself as welded to him. He was hard, hot, he was throbbing in her hand. She was now facing the most cruel dilemma of her whole life: yield to the temptation, or to go at full speed by slapping him and immediately to warn Miranda?

She must admit that the first solution was by far the most tempting ... No, she had no right to be dominated by her pulses, she could repeat that it was the cock of her brother that she held in her hand, that she must let it go, that it was forbidden, that it was incest, and above all, that he had a wife!

But no matter what Alex thought, her body completely refused to obey her, despite her iron will. She began in spite of herself to make very slow and tender back-and-forth, her reason was already leaving her, she felt it. The incestuous demon was definitely seizing her. She had to leave and quickly, she was aware but deep inside, did she really want?

She does not think so.

 **...**

 **A/N: So for the beginning, stay tuned for the next chapter. So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Alex Russo as Selena Gomez**

 **Justin Russo as David Henrie**

 **Theresa Russo as María Canals Barrera**

 **Jerry Russo as David DeLuise**


	2. Seduction

**A/N: Have fun!**

 **...**

 **02 - Seduction**

Alex & Justin needed sex, this situation made her dizzy. She tried again to reason, but she kept her brother's superb cock in her hand. No, he was no longer her brother, now they were about to become lovers. Alex knelt down in front of him, contemplating at length his bandaged cock and letting her mouth approach it very slowly but surely, without the need to force her or guide her.

Her breathing had become jerky ... She brutally shattered the last barriers of reason, as well as those of morality, when her lips timidly came in contact with his erect dick and shifted to deposit a smack on the glans.

"Does this answer your question?" Alex asked him complicitly.  
"Yes" Justin simply answered.

Several little shy kisses were linked and her tongue came into play, in order to make acquaintance with this superb stem of flesh as she closed her eyes to be able to savor it. Never again could she go back, it's over. She tasted his intimate flesh, they had officially become an incestuous couple.

He had a salty taste, perhaps because he had not washed, but to tell the truth, she did not care, because nothing is worth the natural and savage taste of sex. The tip of her tongue became acquainted with his penis, to whom she lavished a sumptuous massage. Her caress was to please him because she felt that he was undoing his bathrobe which quickly fell to the ground, and one of his hands tenderly caress her black hair. Justin loved blowjobs? Well, it fell well: his little slutty sister loves to do them, and according to some of her lovers, she has a pretty good technique.

"Happy Holidays, little bith! I love you" Justin said her tenderly "I hope you like one of your gifts."  
"Happy holidays to you too, my brother moron! I love you too, and you offer me the best gift you can make me" Alex told him complicitly with her eyes closed, still enthralled by the the aroma of his penis.

She licked his cock and kissed it lovingly along his length, from balls to the foreskin, become slightly damp on which she slammed the tip of her tongue while purring like a cat. Alex was not ashamed of having yielded, but rather of having resisted him for all that time. They were a lot late, and she was planning on taking advantage of the holidays to catch up with him. And considering the condition of Justin, it was the same for him.

Her tongue wrapped delicately around his penis, it was time for her to show him what she knew how to do now. Alex opened his eyes and looked at him, still with his sweet, warm glans, with a slightly salty taste that palpitated on her tongue.

With his free hand, Justin leaned on the sink, and at that moment their eyes met. His was gentle, in love, feverish, just as her own. Then, slowly, keeping her gaze, Alex swallowed his penis in her mouth while gently caressing his swollen balls. She heard him sighing with pleasure.

Alex welcomed him in the best possible way, given his impressive size. She sucked him very delicately, as if she sucking the sweetest and most precious of the treats she had ever been offered to her, she wanted to take all her time. She began slowly back-and-forth, gradually coat his cock of saliva, which allowed her to suck it each time ever more deeply. When she had a little jaw soreness, she stopped her blowjob to take care of his balls. They also deserved their share of caresses, they should not be neglected.

"Oh, damn, but you're really amazing. I can assure you that even Miranda is not as tender as you are for blowjobs!"  
"Thanks, but make me happy" Alex said after pulling his cock out of his mouth with a very loud sucking sound, before telling him with a small smile filled with malice "from now on when we will be all two - _ **and especially in those moments**_ \- I never want to hear you pronounce the name of my sister-in-law again. Understand?"  
"Okay!"  
"Thank you" she said, taking his cock in her mouth back.

Alex continued her blowjob as tenderly as possible for several long minutes, sucking and tasting his penis with an undisguised gluttony while continuing to flatter his balls with her free hand. Despite her goodwill, she was unable to make a deep throat, but she could still learn for later. Her brother caressed her hair, made her understand that each of her caresses suited him perfectly, which excited her as she had never been by making a blowjob, either to her ex or her conquests of one evening.

He did not need to talk: his gestures, his breathing and his behavior did it for him. Her tongue did not leave his cock for a second, and it was with great sweetness that Alex licked the base of his sex, in order to lick and suck his hot balls and full of juice that only needed to go out. She amused herself by aspiring them, nibbling them, while shaking it very gently. She felt naughty and playful. Alex saw his face twitching under the effect of the pleasure he was taking, she was happy.

"Oh, Alex, I can not take it anymore, I have to fuck you! I want you so much ..." he said, panting "do you prefer to go to your room or mine?"

She stopped her oral fantasy and went up to his mouth, they kissed each other long and tenderly as she continued to knead his cock. Alex was eager to move on, to find out what her brother was capable in the bed. That moment had finally arrived, and she would have killed anyone who would have wanted to interrupt them.

"I have a better idea, let's do it in the parents' bed!" his little sister invited him with a smile of accomplice, taking him in the room of their parents to concretize their incestuous love in lust.  
"Are you sure of yourself?"  
"Absolutely certain!"

Once lying on the parental bed completely untied, Justin snatched her the little clothes that remained and rushed on her soaked pussy to devour her at full mouth. The softness of his tongue, his warmth, his agility, his know-how, all this was a real happiness. Alex streamed like a virgin in heat in his mouth, and he lapped up all her nectar with extraordinary gluttony.

He pulled her vaginal lips from his fingers to get his tongue into her little soaked cave, she could not help but stroke her breasts like an crazy, moaning, squealing like never before. Alex realized how she was lacking in sex. And to say that the opportunity presented itself in the person of her own brother!

"Your pussy and your juice are delicious, little sister" her elder brother complimented her.  
"Oh, drink me, yesssss" Alex pleaded in maintaining his head tight against her pussy.

She was close to the final explosion when he began to finger her furiously with two fingers, while continuing to eat her clit. It was too much! She let herself be carried away by her pleasure and stretched out like a bow. Her eyes widened, her mouth wide open, and she screamed when the liberating orgasm shook her, quickly followed by a second just as delicious, then a third. Her brother stood up, raised her pelvis with one hand. Justin put his cock in the entrance of her pussy, just pushed a little and Alex felt his warm and hard cock slide inside her and force her intimate walls for their first time.

"Oh shit, my darling bitch! Not only are you soaked, but you're downright to aspire to me!" he declared, beginning to fuck her.  
"My Gosh! Yeah! Fuck me, fuck your little sister's bitch, smash her!" she breathed, carried away by a wave of pleasure.

He took her with delightful ardor. Alex knew he had to be sexually frustrated. The masturbation, it goes for a moment but there, it was different since he had her, his little sister. They were in a fusional and incestuous body-to-body. It was fantastic! Nothing and nobody counted, there was only he and she. Her legs embraced his waist, she wanted to draw him deep into her being, she belonged to him, and reciprocally. They made cuckold her sister-in-law, and strange as it might have appeared, she did not care much about it!

They embrace and kiss tenderly during the act, and Alex chains orgasms all more thundering than the others. She had never suspected her brother of being such a good shot in bed. Suddenly, staying in her womb, Justin stopped his movements and turned her away. Alex found herself in doggy position, elongated against the bed.

He took advantage of this bestial posture to fuck her with violent strokes of the kidneys, the sound of clapping their skins against each other invaded the parental room. They behaved like animals in rut and it gave them an unparalleled happiness! Alex got up a little, his hands took hold of her breasts, which he kneaded firmly. She felt his hot breath on her skin and she moved hips to offer him a maximum of sensations.

She must have made him lose all his means because he dropped one of her breasts and seized her hair firmly to pull them. Alex felt his sex go deeper into her, so much so that his balls were banging against her clit, increasing the sensations already very strong. Her pussy dripping with happiness to get filled like this, and Alex could not help but shouting her pleasure like a real possessed.

"Alex, fuck! You're too good ... Your pussy is a real jewel of pleasure, and your screams are really exciting. I think I'll soon explode!"  
"Yes, explode in me! Fill my little incestuous and hungry pussy with your hot and creamy cum!" Alex gasped to invite him to cum in her.  
"I have not put on a condom and I'm going to make you get pregnant" Justin worried, gasping.  
"I'm taking the pill, you do not have to worry about it, then let go!"

She felt him tackle strongly against her and their tongues intertwined in a fabulous and long hot kiss. Alex then heard him moaning for long seconds when, simultaneously, she felt like a volcano erupting, his juice of love spreading in her womb.

Justin stood for a moment on her little sister, she felt the comforting warmth of his love on all sides. He had impregnated, filled, honored, but Alex wanted more and more, and she began to feel a kind of lack when he got up and left her pussy. She rushed to clean his cock coated with their two mixed sexual fluids. Her gesture must have surprised him because he watched her do so in astonishment. Alex took all her time to savor it, finding his taste salty and pungent mixed with hers very pleasant.

"Oh my, you're incredible. You agree to clean it after a report. You, you're the perfect woman, sexually speaking!" Justin said with a smile.  
"Thank you very much" Alex answered after having long and deliciously polished his cock, but she is curious about his feelings of their first experience "it's true, did you really like it?"  
"You're the best lover I've ever had!" he assured her with his beautiful smile and kissing her on the forehead "I hope we can do that back on quickly."  
"You're the best lover I've ever had too, and I promise you to do it off as soon as the opportunity arises" she smiles at him tenderly "at worst, we'll meet in a small hotel or somewhere else, neither seen nor known. That's not going to stop me if I want to make love with you."  
"Me neither, and it will be with great pleasure" he says helping her to raise her.  
"What if we were going to wash?" she shouted.  
"Yes let's go!"

Exhausted but really satisfied, they take a shower in silence, but not without kissing each other tenderly several times. After having restored some remains drawn in the fridge and dressed warmly, they each leave their side to make Christmas shopping.

Alex realized she loved her brother beyond normal, she wanted to always go beyond him, but finally, she could not help but ask how this would end, if it should to end one day. One thing was certain, Alex would keep this secret until her last breath, and she was certain that Justin would do the same.

* * *

 **The next day,**

After doing her morning ritual, Alex was working in the kitchen around 10am to prepare lunch. She knew that the parents were returning for noon and she wanted to make them a surprise. Justin came out of the shower, dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of underpants, while she had just put on a sexy and provocative black body with whith lace flower patterns along her stomach, offering her breasts by the half-cups with reinforcements that support them perfectly.

Alex had put her on to excite her brother but she will put something else on the return of their parents, she smiles furtively as she saw Justin devoured her of eyes. He put his phone in front of his sister on the work surface, and he kissed her tenderly.

"Hey you, what are you preparing us of good?"  
"A roast with potatoes for lunch, and a little pepper sauce!"  
"Yum! It is new that you cook, you?"  
"Very funny, but when you have tasted my roast, you will change your mind, believe me!"  
"Can I help you with something?"  
"You just have to heat the water and put the potatoes in it, when it starts to boil."  
"Okay!"

Justin stood behind his sister and immediately began to caress her breasts freely with tenderness, while titillating her sensitive tits.

"Hey, calm down" Alex said him softly "we've got things to do and you offered me your help, so at work, you-"

The phone rang. It's Miranda, his wife. She gave at Justin the phone, but he motioned her to keep it.

"Tell her I'm not here, but you know I'll be back soon" he whispered, groping her a little closer.

The first effects of the excitement were soon felt. Her nipples stood up, she gasped and began to wet. Alex nevertheless unbuttoned by scraping her throat, so as not to let anything appear.

"Hello Miranda?"  
"Hello my dar- Alex? Is that you?" Miranda was surprised.  
"Yes, are you fine?"  
"Well ... I'm fine, and you? Justin is here? I would have to talk to him for a minute."  
"I'm genuinely sorry but your husband has forgotten his phone. There's a worry? The baby is not okay?"  
"No, everything's fine on this side, you do not have to worry about it. I wanted to talk to him about a little thing, but not important."  
"Okay!"

Justin plunged one of his hands under her boby towards her pussy, while the other rolls her nipples between his fingers. This jerk caressed her while she is on the phone with his wife, she must recognize that it excited her more and more.

"Mira, I'm sorry, but ..." Alex turned her head towards her brother, who motioned for her to continue her conversation. If she wanted him to stop, why did she bend her elbows on the work surface, pulling her thighs apart, inviting him to continue? She cleared her throat again "... I think he'll come back soon, you want him to call you back at that moment, I'll tell him you called."  
"That means it falls rather than I've stumbled upon you, it's been a while since we have not spoken."  
"It's true, then what do you become?"

Alex felt the hand of Justin spread the bottom of her body on the side to leave her sex free, to tenderly caress her clit. The contact of his fingers on her cave of love made her sigh barely stifled.

"Hello? Alex?"  
"Yes, I said what do you become?"  
"Oh, I'm fine! I look like a whale. I sleep badly at night, the baby gives shots, I eat like four, I can not wait the baby get out but it goes well!"  
"Deliverance is about to happen, do not worry, dear" Alex assured her, closing her eyes, in order to enjoy his caresses better.  
"Yes, I'm starting to get out of the way. According to the doctor, the baby will arrive in less than two weeks. And you, the loves, it's fine?"

Justin activated his fingers with more firmness, this situation made her crazy and she felt that she was not going to be able to restrain herself from moaning in Miranda's ears.

"Mmmhhh yesss ..." Alex whispered, prisoner of an delightful delight.  
"It's okay? Your voice got weird all of a sudden."  
"Oh no, everything's fine, Mira, believe me!"  
"Unless ... But yes, I understood!"  
"You understood what?" Alex asked her with some anxiety in her voice.  
"Then listen, I should not tell you, but know that your brother loves to caress me while I'm on the phone. My Justin loves when I try to remain mistress of myself to be able to torture me, and I recognize that this is far from displeasing me. You know what I think? I think you found an obsessed guy like your brother, am I wrong?"

 _If only you knew, Miranda_ , Alex thought, _if only you knew who is making me take a hell of a foot as we speak._

However, Alex must at all costs not let go because otherwise, her sister-in-law may suspect something.

"Bingo, I'm asking you ... Ooooh ... Sorry, Miranda, I ... It must excite you, what you hear, right?"  
"No risk, dear" Miranda assured her, before announcing quietly "my libido is dead, zero for a few weeks but once my body will allow me, I plan to catch up with my man! And then, I want to make the conversation last. For once I can hear what it's doing through another person, I'm pretty happy."

Alex felt a terrible orgasm happen, she could not smother it, she knows herself too much. She is about to cum at her sister-in-law's ears, she feels both excited and ashamed, but what is good.

"Miranda ... Mira ... I ... Hang up, out of pity!" Alex said in an acute voice, slumping on the work surface, ready to explode.  
"No, my pretty, you're going to go all the way!" Miranda laughed at the situation "I want to take advantage of it. C'mon, let's go, you'll see how good it is, and I'm sure you'll love it."

Justin's expertise was right for his little sister and in a long hoarse cry, and slumped, Alex abandoned under his agile fingers in the ears of her interlocutor.

"Wow, bravo my darling, that was orgasm!" the wife of her brother congratulated her in a jovial tone.  
"Sorry, Mira, I'm sorry" Alex said gasping "I did not want that-"  
"Do not apologize, my dear, it amused me. Well, I have to leave you, I'm going to have of the visit soon, tell my husband to call me back as soon as possible. Kisses!"  
"Okay, kisses!"  
"Oh, one last thing: Have fun!"

Alex hung up, still slumped on the work surface. Justin snatched her body wildly, leaving her almost naked except for the rest of her lingerie hanging on to her waist. He placed his cock out of his prison, he put his hands on her hips and with a single push, her pussy was full. Her brother started to come-and-go with power. Alex really had to make him crazy, because she felt him unleashed in her womb.

"That's already coming Alex! I'll fill your thirsty pussy!"  
"No, come in my mouth, please" Alex gasped, drunk with pleasure.  
"You want to drink my cum? Ok, here it is!" Justin said coming out of her.

At the speed of lightning, Alex left the work surface and knelt before him, her mouth wide open and her tongue drawn, as if to communicate her desire to repent of his creamy liquor. He masturbated with energy, the glans to the edge of her lips and she was hardly in position, that he spit in her mouth a generous amount of sperm bitter taste in a rattle. Alex closed her mouth and eyes to savor for a moment the best of himself.

"Show me a little what I gave you, sis" he told her in an authoritative tone.

Excited by his firm tone that gave her shivers all over her body, Alex obeyed and opened her mouth, staring into his eyes.

"Whoa, I gave you the dose! You can swallow, if you want."

Alex closed her mouth and shook her head in a negative way. She placed the hollow of her hand under her mouth, looking at her lover, and she let his cream flow to better suck and swallow it with a greedy gleam in her eyes.

"My sister is really a little whore, I love!" Justin complimented her in laughing "I wonder what your fans would say when seeing their starlet as bitchy and incestuous?"  
"They'll want to have their share, but it's only in their fantasy. You're the only one I want to make love with!"

Always smiling, Justin helped her up and they resume a quick shower, not without kissing and soaping each other. They dressed, Alex put on a loose-fitting t-shirt, which left a bare shoulder, and a legging with nothing underneath. Then Justin recalled Miranda, and Alex finished her dish just in time as the parents came back earlier than expected.

If they had trained, they would have been caught! How lucky!

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Alex Russo as Selena Gomez**

 **Justin Russo as David Henrie**

 **Miranda Russo as Lucy Hale**


	3. Caught!

**A/N: Have fun!**

 **...**

 **03 - Caught!**

Once the meal was over and their parents went back to work, the dishes were quickly made by Justin. Alex went out to see her best lesbian friend she had not met in a long time, Harper Finkle who is a couple with Susan Fisher, a former classmate of Justin. Her brother stayed at home to rest and go about his business.

When she returned to the family home a little before 6pm, after a shopping activity with Harper, Alex discovered her brother sleeping on his bed like a blessed one. She could not help but look at him with love and tenderness. Alex suddenly thought of something exciting: if he was like all the guys who respected each other, he must have loved to be awakened with gentleness. And what is the best awakening a woman can offer a man? A good blowjob, of course!

Neither one nor two, Alex went and put her bags down to put on one of the new sexy lingerie she had bought with Harper. She put on her new net suit, which hides absolutely nothing of her beautiful body. Her neckline on the shoulders and long sleeves, its combination is a total provocation from behind with its wide opening which leaves her buttocks totally naked. This libertine outfit clearly announces her desires, her brother is going to be totally crazy seeing her like that, not to mention her leather thigh boots at mid-thigh.

She sneaked into her brother's room with her phone in her hand, gently closing the door, so as not to spoil her surprise. Alex sat down lightly on the edge of the bed, unfastened his fly with gentleness to pull out his appetizing member from his prison. She leaned forward to give him the best of the caresses of the mouth, while placing her telephone beside her. The young naughty gently massaged the entire length of his penis still soft with her tongue, she shifted his cock and kissed it, loving it with all her heart and taking advantage of his weak state of excitement to take it entirely into her mouth. Her caresses began to make their little impression because she felt him take volume and harden.

Alex was feeding on his penis, she savored every patch of his skin and little by little, his cock came to attention for her biggest joy. She heard him grunting and groaning, he was finally waking up. She sincerely hoped she could finish what she had begun before their parents came home.

"Hmmm ... Miranda, my angel, is that you?" Justin muttered, surely still in a half-sleep.  
"Wrong! You get a second try but if you do not find it, I'll bite you!" Alex told him to jest, knowing full well that she would not.  
"Ah, is that you, Alex?"  
"Won!" she said happily sucking his cock.  
"Wow, what a wonderful awakening! I love it, go on" he said, stretching and then putting his hand on her neck.  
"And that, you love?" she asked, looking him in the eyes, while slamming her tongue on the hypersensitive place of the glans.  
"Oh, yes, I love!" her brother replied, closing his eyes "you make me the best blowjobs in the world, you are a true goddess!"  
"And me, you love me?" his young sister asked him, always in the tone of complicity.  
"Of course I love you, my love."  
"Good answer! And my outfit, you love it?" Alex asks when she shows up to her brother.

For all answers, he straightened quickly and put his hands on her chest and her hip, slipping them all over her body covered by the net suit.

"Good boy! Now tell me, why do you love my sister-in-law? You never told me" she asked, pushing his hands back on his stomach, it is she who commands now.  
"Well, I can tell you, and if you really want to know, it's because she shares many of your qualities and personalities" he replied while his sister masturbated him gently "not to mention that you look very much like you, and her gothic side is a bonus."  
"Oh, it's because she has my personality, she's a copy of me and you really like gothic stuff, I'll remember it" Alex declares cheerfully, before resuming her phone "that deserve 3 rewards! Look carefully!"

Her older brother looked at the bright screen of her phone and was amazed at Harper's picture in a white strapless with a dildo-belt attached to her crotch, fucking a blonde girl on all fours, whom he recognizes as her girlfriend. The next picture is Alex washing the window of the door of her car, only she does in topless with her breasts crushing to pull out the foam. The last picture is still Alex, this time in full screen with piercings to her nipples, it had to be a picture of last year as his sister was blonde on the photo, as in his penultimate film.

Alex is happy with his reaction as his cock gets animated when he sees her two pictures, she is glad that she exited him more than the two lesbians first, she rested her phone and continued her previous activity. She started sucking him again with infinite gentleness, but she was torn between the fact that it was necessary to finish quickly and make it last to the maximum.

This situation excited her so much that she began to pass her hand to her pussy to give herself pleasure at the same time ... But unfortunately, they suddenly heard the main door of the house closing, which made them jump. In her opinion, fate had chosen to stop them, purely and simply.

"It's me, I'm back. Is there anyone?" Theresa asked out loud.  
"Yes, mom, I'm coming!" Alex says pulling her hand out of her crotch and putting Justin's hard cock as fast as possible in his pants.

She heard her mother put down her labor stuff on the sofa in the living room, as she used to do every time she came home. Alex put a quick, silent kiss on her brother's lips, disappointed that her mother had come home so soon, and she would welcome their mother ... after putting her phone in her room and changing into a more correct outfit. Alex was a little panting, and scarlet red. Justin left his room a few seconds later and joined his sister.

"Alex, are you okay? You're all red, are you sick?" her mother noticed.

"Do not worry, mom, you know Alex hates be tick of feet. I pretended to sleep, and when she came over to cover me, I jumped on her, flipped over bed and I was able to torture her for a few seconds until you got there" Justin answered, turning to his sister "right?"

"Yes, this little jerk trapped me" Alex stammered "but next time, I'll be more clever than he is."

"But you have passed the age of childishness" Theresa lamented "one of these days, you will hurt yourself, you will see."

She went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water, and Alex took advantage of this opportunity to utter a quiet sigh of relief and thank her brother for having emerged from a situation that she would describe as thorny. She is proudly secret that he has learned to lie better over the years, surely influenced by his mischievous little sister. Obviously, their lie had passed.

 **...**

 **Twenty minutes later,**

Their father returned to work, and they all had a good start to the evening. Jerry and Alex are on the living room couch, zapper and comment on the programs, while Justin attended Theresa to prepare the meal. It was evident that her brother had remained hungry, and Alex was the first to be sorry.

She heard a muffled ringing and she felt at the same time her phone vibrate in the pocket of her jeans: it was a SMS but from whom? Alex consulted the message, and she realized he was coming from her brother.

 **J-Man: [It's a pity that we were interrupted, did not we? But let's say it's only partly handed ;)]**

She smiled as he understood his ride, she answered him by texto her too.

 **Lexi_T#804: [I'm really sorry, Justin, but I had not foreseen that mom would come back earlier from her job. You think I would never have started a blowjob that I could not finish.]  
** **J-Man: [No worries, I loved it! But you will have to make up for it, sis, otherwise you will be punished!]  
** **Lexi_T#804: [To make me forgive, do you have an idea or a particular fantasy that you would like me to satiate?]  
** **J-Man: [Now that you talk about it, YEAH! I think I have an idea of what you could do.]  
** **Lexi_T#804: [I'm listening to you :D]  
** **J-Man: [You took your laptop with you?]  
** **Lexi_T#804: [Yes, why? What do you want?]  
** **J-Man: [Does he have a cam and some software that allows to speak by cams interposed?]**

Alex immediately realized where he was going, and she blushed like a peony. The idea of making a cam plan with her brother was a great idea, very exciting, and most of all very discreet. In addition, she wanted to be forgiven, it was perhaps one of the best solutions that can exist.

 **Lexi_T#804: [Of course, since you installed it for me. And I put you in my contacts when you gave me your address, you forgot?]  
** **J-Man: [Yeah, sorry, it got out of my head. Does that tell you to make rendezvous tonight when the parents are going to bed?]  
** **Lexi_T#804: [Hi hi, with pleasure.]  
** **J-Man: [OK! What time would you arrange the most?]  
** **Lexi_T#804: [10pm or 11pm! I will pretend that I am a little tired and I will turn on the PC right after entering my room.]  
** **J-Man: [Rather 11pm! You know dad is a night owl. And I think mom will be in bed long before him.]  
** **Lexi_T#804: [OK! See you tonight at 11pm!]  
** **J-Man: [It works! Tell me, it excites you, what are we preparing to do? I'm starting to get very hard xD]  
** **Lexi_T#804: [I feel a bit like waves in my stomach at the moment.]  
** **J-Man: [I'm sure you're already all wet, are not you?]  
** **Lexi_T#804: [I'm a little wet, but it's always like that when I have a dick in my mouth!]  
** **J-Man: [Must say you suck very well. By the way, do you have other sexy lingerie with you?]  
** **Lexi_T#804: [I fill up with my Lesbo BF, but it will be a surprise for you, Sir!]  
** **J-Man: [Yum! I can not wait to see them on your sexy body. Puts the hottest thing you have, OK?]  
** **Lexi_T#804: [Understood! J-man wants something else? ;)]  
** **J-Man: [You and your pretty wet pussy, my love! Because once we are well heated to the cam ...]  
** **Lexi_T#804: [Then you will have me, but will have to remain discreet at all costs. When mom returned earlier, it was less one.]  
** **J-Man: [Do not worry, I know how to be discreet! Remember this morning, when you were on the phone with my wife!]  
** **Lexi_T#804: [Yes, that's true.]  
** **J-Man: [So, see you soon, and I do a lot of kisses on your little wet slit that I want to honor.]  
** **Lexi_T#804: [Me too, I make a lot of kisses on your big cock that brings me an extraordinary happiness! And sweet tongue shots on your filled balls that I love to empty. By the way, since when do you have such a big cock? I remember the little worm that you had when we took baths together.]  
** **J-Man: [We were 7 years old at the time :(]  
** **[And the worm has become a big snake now, right ^^]  
** **[OK! Erase all the messages we sent, I did not want to be killed by our parents!]  
** **Lexi_T#804: [Consider it's already done!]**

Alex put her phone in her pocket after erasing the history of the hot messages she had sent to her lover-brother. She had lied a bit, she was not just damp, but completely soaked. Two choices were then offered to her: either she went to her room and masturbated herself to calm down, or she passed cold water on her face. Alex clearly could not spend the rest of the evening in this state.

"You have not finished your bullshit, both of you? Your phones do not stop to make an incredible boom, I feel you have fallen back to your 16th birthday. It sends SMS every three seconds to say nothing, I'm sure!" their father got annoyed before looking at his daughter "and you, why are you all red?"  
"I'm a little hot, daddy. I'm just going to take a little air, I think it will do me good" Alex answered as he got up from the couch to take her coat and come out and refresh her thoughts for a few moments.

Once outside, Alex lit a cig, and the cold began to cool her ardor. She thought about everything she's going to do with Justin tonight, she really felt more and more fulfilled with him, alive, much more with her ex and her celebrity. But why did she suddenly feel that this night was going to be very long?

* * *

During dinner, they learned what had made their father in a bad mood. Many colleagues of his brother Kelbo Russo at his work, the one where Jerry took the trouble to help him for a part of the holiday, had taken breaks for the holidays, so much so that they found themselves under-staffed. So, on Christmas Eve and all Christmas night, her father was going to have to spend them working for his little brother. They were very disappointed, but his little family will think well of him.

For her, Alex had many other plans in mind for that evening. The evening was boring, it passed slowly, too slowly to her liking. It was a horror! But after a while, no longer keeping her impatience to be with Justin was great, Alex pretended to feel tired and went to her room after wishing everyone good night.

Justin and Theresa went to bed soon after, and it was Jerry's turn to go. Excited, Alex switched on her laptop and picked up a pretty green set with matching white polka dots: a _guêpière_ with a white mini-skirt, several white knots around her waist and one between her breasts, attached to white stockings whose ends are also green with white polka dots. She also wears mittens and a small hat with the same colors, she tied her hair in pony tail and she did not wear shoes.

It gave her time to get started, Alex started the software by sitting on a chair and Justin quickly connected. The screen showed him her big brother, seated bare-chested in the darkness of his room.

"Hi, my beautiful!"  
"Hello!" she said smiling, making a small wave with her hand.  
"Hey, it's beautiful what you wear" her brother complimented her.  
"You like it, is it true?" Alex asked, adjusting the cam, wanting she shows him a little more her chest "I did not want to wait for St. Patrick to wear it."  
"I think you're really sexy!"  
"Thank you, if you want, when you're alone and me at my home, in the next plan cam, I'll put on a much nicer outfit than I have on me."  
"If you have more to offer me at home, it will be with joy. What, for example?"  
"Hmmm ... A black and very transparent babydoll, for example" Alex says after thinking a second "I also have a night blue mini-corset with a matching micro-skirt that will surely make you excited. I'm sure you'll like it!"  
"It will be a pleasure to see them. Say, would you like to slip a strap?" he asked, adjusting his cam in his turn to film his crotch, where a strong erection was already visible.  
"Oh, yes. How? As it?" Alex asked in a seductive way, slowly slipping the two straps and caressing the breasts still covered with some provocation.  
"I had asked for only one, but I certainly will not complain that you lowered the two, quite the opposite" he smiled.  
"It was too fast, do you think so?" she worried falsely.  
"Noooooo! I love your way of caressing your breasts."  
"Would you like to see one?"  
"If my lovely hostess offers me, I will not refuse."

Alex got up from her seat and got out of the camera's field of vision, she lowered the top of her lingerie gently, with the help of her straps to slide the corsage up to her waist. Alex then came back to sit down, her hands hiding her chest.

"So, you show me one, please?" Justin grew impatient.  
"Ok!"

His little naughty sister uncorked one of her breasts that she took in full hand, she gently circled her nipple with the end of her index finger and felt her tit stand up. This way of showing off, Alex would never have thought she could do it before. He had adjusted his cam and he began to stroke his hard cock, she wanted to push the cork a little further.

"You show me something else?" he asked her.  
"Hmmm ... It depends, what do you want to see?"  
"What you have to offer."

Alex got up from her chair, she turned around undoing the garters and slowly slowly pulled the rest of her lingerie away. She leaned forward so that her brother had an impregnable view of the entirety of her exposed intimacy, and she gently spread her vaginal lips soaked.

"You're making me crazy, you! Your pussy looks very juicy, from what I see, little sister. Can I lick?"  
"You want to lick like that?" his sister suggested to him as she approached her face at the cam and licking one of her wet fingers, while looking at him languorously.  
"Yes, I want to eat you!" her brother said while masturbating "if you continue to provoke me like that, I will splash the screen."  
"It's your superb cock that I want to eat" Alex said to him as she pouted herself a pornstar "I want to flatter your balls, to taste your hot and thick cream, to ..."

"Come to my room, now!" Justin interrupted her.

The conversation stopped abruptly.

"Hey? Justin?" she says, surprise.

Their little plan had excited her too much! She wets like a crazy woman. Alex quickly turned off the lapdop, opened the door of her room in silence, and quickly headed to Justin's room. He had left his door ajar, letting pass a dim light and to prevent her from fumbling in total darkness. They were about to give each other. They have already done it but never with their parents still at home, and so close to them. This idea excited her more and more, she braved the interdict and she loved it.

Her brother was naked, lying on his bed, and hard as steel. He masturbated slowly as she entered in silence, closing the door behind her and, without saying a word, she lay down on him. Alex placed herself in position of 69 in order to feed each other like crazy.

"Oh, my little sister, you're soaked!" he noted in devouring her pussy.  
"And you, you're so hard, my beloved brother" she gasped masturbating him with frenzy, while gently massaging his balls "I excited you so much?"  
"Shut up, please, or you'll wake the parents" he murmured in a fever, surely like hers.  
"I take an incredible pleasure, if you knew" she murmured with difficulty.

They devoured each other for delicious minutes, only the sound of their sucking was audible. They were watching their groans, but Alex had a terrible orgasm that shook her and hard to choke. She straightened up quickly, leaving her brother's cock and impaling herself with a blow, facing him.

The sensation was so extraordinary that she rolled her eyes. His hands joined hers, his mouth to hers, and she began a lascivious dance. Alex had more and more trouble keeping herself from moaning. Her brother surely felt it because he made her lie on him, taking one of her breasts that he kneaded. Justin hugged her tenderly with his free arm, and imparted a softer and more sensual rhythm, but also a firmer rhythm. His sister was twisting in pleasure, becoming mad with happiness, so clad and impaled on him.

"Gently, my love" he whispered tenderly in her ear.  
"My heart, it's too good what you do to me. I love you!"  
"I love you too, I even want cum now, but please, try to remain silent" he continued to whisper softly.  
"I can not help it, Justin, you make me crazy, and your whispers do not help. Oh my, fuck me harder!"

His rhythm accelerated gently, his cock penetrating her deeper and deeper. Another orgasm came and she felt she would not be able to stifle her cries of enjoyment this time. Alex grabbed a part of Justin's pillow and bit it with all her strength to stifle the groan of suffering and pleasure mixed, when a throbbing orgasm shook her almost to the point of making her lose consciousness.

Justin accelerated the pace, and he also choked his cry by devouring her neck with passionate kisses. She felt his hot love juice spread in her womb in generous quantity, and then he finally left her intimacy. Breathless, exhausted, entwined, they congratulated themselves by a fantastic kiss. Like every time he cum in her, Alex rushed to clean him with her mouth and tongue. Once she had finished cleaning, she hugged for a moment in his arms before getting up to leave, but not without kissing him.

Alex extinguished the light so he fell asleep, opening the door gently and closing it behind her. She felt the sperm of her lover come out of her pussy and run down her thighs, but she could still enjoy it once she got back to her bedroom. She walked slowly down the corridor where it was dark, when she collided with a person. She thought she had fallen face-to-face with a burglar when her mother's voice was softly heard, preventing her from screaming in terror.

"You're not very discreet when you take your pleasure, my daughter. But I guess your brother's sexual abilities may be for something" Theresa whispered.

She was tetanized, paralyzed. Her mother was aware of everything, it was a disaster! Her voice was calm, but why? Why did not she slap her incestuous daughter whore? Why did not she scream?

"Mom, listen, I ... I ... It's ... it's not ..." Alex stammered in a low voice, vainly trying to justify herself.  
"Do not worry, we'll talk about all this tomorrow morning at breakfast when your father has gone to work, my darling" Theresa calmly told her, putting her hands on her bare shoulders before whispering, kissing her on the cheek "for now, you should go to sleep because if I believe what I heard, you really have to be exhausted, right? So, I wish you a good night, Mija."

Alex lay in the middle of the corridor, staring into the void, while her mother was quietly going to bed. Everything was turning in her head, she could have warned her brother, but she thought she heard snoring coming from his room. She went to bed in turn, imagining scenarios catastrophe all more terrible than the others.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, a little cliffhanger at the end to change, it's been a long time since I did not.**

 **Alex Russo as Selena Gomez**

 **Justin Russo as David Henrie**

 **Theresa Russo as María Canals Barrera**

 **Jerry Russo as David DeLuise**


	4. Mom

**A/N: This is a new chapter, which will take a new turn as their mother is now aware of the relationship between these two first children. What's going to happen? Is this the end of the incestuous acts of Alex/Justin? Will they run away? Will they have to murder Theresa and hide the body by passing the whole thing for an accident? It is up to you to see by continuing to read.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **04 - Mom**

 **The next morning,**

LA's young actress Russo woke up with her head in the bag. She may have spent the crappiest night of all her life, worse than when she tried to suck a stranger into a glory hole that one of her famous friends had advised her. And contrary to what her friend had thought, blacks are not the best equipped, her older brother is much better equipped.

She could not close her eyes until very late, and the few she managed to sleep did not allow her to rest. How would their mother react? And Justin? What was going to happen now that she knew? It was with a ball in the stomach and throat tight that she was preparing to face her mother. She put on a bathrobe and went to the kitchen where she heard Justin and Theresa chatting while eating. Alex sat down at their table and used a bowl of coffee. She did not even say hello, she felt too nervous to be able to open her mouth.

"Ah, hello Mija! You're finally up, your father left early at work, so we can talk quietly all three."  
"Discuss what? What did you want to tell us, both of you, so important?" Justin questioned her.  
"Justin" Alex started "Mom is ..."  
"I'd like to discuss with you your relationship that far exceeds the basic brother-sister relationship" Theresa cut her off.  
"Um, what are you talking about?" Justin asked uneasily in his voice.  
"Listen, I'm going to be direct! I know you're both lovers, and ..." their mother said firmly but calmly, as she put her cup of coffee on the table.

To be direct, it was, there was no doubt! Justin just choked with a sip of his coffee as he heard this sentence. Mother and daughter helped him as best they could, and once this incident was settled, she continued.

"I said that I know that you are sleeping together, because I heard you last night. Please note that I am much more open than your father to incest, because if he was the one who discovered everything, you would have been entitled to a real storm on his part, at least, I think you suspect!"  
"Why are you telling us all this, mom? Do not you get angry? Do not you want to treat Justin like a bastard, or worse? Shit, do something!" Alex asked her worried, on the verge of tears and ready to burst.  
"No! The simple reason is that you are adults, consenting, and you know how to take your responsibilities" Theresa continued playing with the bracelets on her left wrists "but know that before you meet your father -and he never knew it- I also had an incestuous experience with your uncle Ernesto."  
"WHAT?" they exclaim in chorus.

Justin & Alex were on the ass! Within a few hours, their mother had surprised them and she was not angry. And just to push the nail, she came straight to confess to herself that, Theresa Magdalena Margarita Ann Russo, the protective and prude mother, had had an incestuous adventure her own brother, their uncle Ernesto Larkin. It was amazing but true! Alex and Justin look at each other, neither of them knew what to say.

"Are you serious or you're joking, mom?" Justin asked.  
"I'm quite serious, my son" Theresa responded simply by swallowing a sip of coffee.  
"What betrayed us?" Alex questioned her.  
"I had slight suspicions when you got out of Justin's room when I got back home. You were red, a little gasping, and your story of tickling was absolutely not the road. I thought it was strange but my suspicions got worse when I saw from the corner of your eye one of the textos you sent to your brother. And of course, when I got up that night to get the heart clear, the groans I heard through the door did not really leave room for doubt."  
"But dad was not awake?" her son asked "I tried to warn Alex, but I realized she could not help but express her pleasure."  
"You know very well that when your father is asleep, even an earthquake could not wake him up. Your warnings, I could also hear them through the door, but if Alex can not resist expressing herself, it does not matter after all. Must say, Mija, that your little cries were very cute."

Alex's fears flew away, she felt so relieved that she had a huge laugh. She felt much better and when it was gone, Theresa resumed her conversation.

"But I would have a little service to ask you - with your consent, of course- but know that it's not blackmail."  
"What would you like, mom? Would you like to join us?" Alex asked her to joke, being persuaded that the answer would obviously be negative.  
"If it does not bother you, yes! You just touched, sweetie!" Theresa answered, lowering her eyes, blushing.

Her answer was surprising in every respect. Justin and Alex exchanged questioning looks.

"Well, I do not know, mom" her daughter answered, disconcerted "what do you think, Justin? You'd agree to a threesome with mom?"  
"For me, I'm agree" he replied almost immediately "but it will not happen if Alex does not agree, and if it is, we will have to promise that it will remain between the three of us."  
"It's logical, darling. We can do this on Christmas Eve! As you know, your father will not be here and we will have plenty of time to erase any evidence of our adventure."  
"Sure that you, having two women at the same time in your bed, you're not going to say no, is not it?" Alex asked Justin "it's true that I never had any experience with a woman. But hey, you're always very cute, mom."

Theresa smiled tenderly at her daughter as Alex took her hand in hers.

"You must surely make you seduce, and I trust you. I know you will not repeat it to anyone, so consider that it is a yes for me" Alex continued after quickly weighed the pros and cons in her head.  
"You know, having you and mom at the same time, I have to say that the idea is exciting" Justin said proudly as a cock while passing his arm around her shoulders.  
"Now that I know you two, you do not have to hide anymore for me. So if you want to kiss or fuck together in my presence, there is no worry!"  
"And I thought you knew, mom" Alex was surprised again.  
"I'm sure you're really full of surprises" Justin added "I do not know what to say."  
"Are you sure it will not bother you, mom, to see us kissing?" she asked her, blushing.  
"Do not worry about it and kiss you, go for it!" their mother said softly but almost firmly, smiling.

Since it allowed them, it was out of the question to deprive themselves. Justin and Alex exchange a long and languorous kiss under the delighted eyes of the one who gave them life. It was funny, however, to stick her tongue in the mouth of her brother in front of their own mother.

"Well, I'm going to be late. Do you have a comment or questions before I get ready to go to work?" Theresa asked them as they got up from the table.  
"Me no, if only I hope to be up to it. Have you ever kissed a girl, mom?" Alex asked, without thinking.  
"Of course, Mija! What do you think?" her mother replied with a giggle "I've done this kind of experiment when I'm younger, and I'm sure you will be at the height. I'm not worried about it."  
"It's great what we learn about you, mom!" Justin exclaimed.

Alex sees his gaze become sparkling when he looks at her, and she understands him. He was going to realize the oldest male fantasy of the world: making love to his sister and his mother.

"So beloved little sister, I'm thinking of something. I'd love to see you kissing mom! After all, you did not say hello" he said mischievously "is not it, mom?"  
"He's right, Mija" Theresa added, putting herself beside her.  
"C'mon, dear little sister!" Justin encouraged her as he got up to stand beside them, to see the lesbian kiss that his sister was about to exchange with his mother.

Alex got up from the table and faced her mother. Her warm hands rested on her cheeks, her brown eyes plunged into hers, time seemed to suspend its course. Theresa gently laid her warm lips on hers, which opened to let their tongues get to know each other and play with each other. Alex closed her eyes, tasting this feminine pleasure.

She exchanged her first lesbian kiss with the woman who had brought her into the world. She felt well, comforted, and realized that kissing a woman or a man made absolutely no difference, apart from a touch of extra sweetness in a girl.

Her arms, which were dangling, gently but surely embraced her mother, to end in a soft and sensual embrace. Their incestuous mother-daughter kiss lasted what seemed like an eternity, and it stopped softly, gradually letting her realize what they had just shared. Alex was dreamy, her mother embraced divinely well.

"It was awesome, the girls! I did not miss a crumb, it was really exciting to watch you kiss with so much love" Justin said "go, once again!"  
"No, I have to go but I'll tell you that you'll be up to it, Mija. You kiss very well" Theresa reassured her, smiling, letting go of her face "you agree to do this for New Year's Eve?"  
"Yes!" Justin answered.  
"Yes, me too" Alex replied quietly, nodding her head.  
"Wonderful!" their mother exclaimed, before leaving to prepare herself "go, I will really be late if I continue to hang out. Good day, children!  
"Good day, mom" brother&sister answered in chorus.  
"Me too, I have to prepare. I'm going to surprise Miranda, I'll see her and make sure she's okay" Justin said "I'll be back tomorrow in the day."  
"Kiss her for me" Alex suggested kissing her brother again.

She realized how fortunate she was to live in a family as wonderful as theirs. In any case, one thing was certain now: she who thought that Christmas Eve would be just animated because they will be in family, it was going to be, in reality, really torrid!

* * *

 **Later in the day,**

Alex was alone and quiet at home, she took advantage of the morning and her relief to have a good nap until about noon, which has restored her energy. After eating, she cleaned up and watched the TV because she was bored a little. Theresa returned from work early in the evening.

"Good evening, mom. How are you? Your day went well?"  
"Good evening, my darling. My day was a real horror, you have no idea. I am completely weary!" Theresa said with a sigh.  
"It's a pity" Alex replied, disappointed to learn that her day had been a martyrdom "do you want something special?"  
"No thank you, do not mind, you're nice. And you, did you have a good day?"  
"Yes, I took advantage of the absence of everyone to do the housework."  
"Should not give you that trouble, Alex. I would have taken care of it."  
"It's fine, mom, it made me happy" her daughter said firmly "now, do you know what I'm going to do?"  
"No."  
"I'm going to go into the bathroom to make you sink a hot bath, because I want you to relax. You need it, okay?"  
"Yes, chief" Theresa joked for her child's mood.

Alex went into the bathroom and prepared what she had promised her mother. After a few minutes, Theresa went in, she undressed in front of her daughter without any embarrassment, and Alex was able to detail her. Her mother had to make a pretty 85C that was still very well despite her past pregnancies, with brown nipples.

She was thin, her thighs looked firm as she practiced athletics in her spare time. Very beautiful and without any hair on the pubic level, Alex realized that her own mother was just chewable, and she hoped to be as beautiful at her age. Once the bath was filled, she tested the water temperature, which proved to be ideal.

"I'm going to let you relax, mom. Are you sure you do not need anything else? A tea or a magazine?"  
"We can talk if you want" Theresa said to her as he entered her bath, before complaining of happiness when he settled himself "Ooooh, that's good ..."  
"With pleasure, mom" she replied, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub.  
"I thought you'd like to get into the water with me, we'll be much better off talking."  
"Mom, it would have been with pleasure but it is to your intention that I prepared it!"  
"You deserved to relax, Mija. I just have to empty the bath a bit. Come on, I'd be happy. "

Her mother insisted so much that it hurt her heart to refuse her invitation. Alex naked without complex, she rejoined her mother in her bath and lay down back to her. Theresa embraced her tenderly. What she felt good, the water was hot as Alex likes, and in her mother's arms. She realized there was no safer place in the world.

"So you never had sex with a woman, Mija?"

Her mother broke the silence that had settled there, Theresa stroked her dark hair tenderly, as when Alex was a child.

"No, mom, never" her daughter confessed, a little ashamed.  
"I suppose you have to feel a bit nervous about our little trio?"  
"With Justin, I'll be comfortable, there's no problem" Alex said, taking advantage of the softness of her mother's hands on her hair "I know you're going to insure but I'm afraid for me."  
"Why?"  
"The fear of not ensuring."  
"You have talents that you have no idea" the matriarch of the Russo family assured her while caressing her cheek, while her other hand went up towards one of her breasts "our kiss from this morning is a proof, do not you agree?"  
"I remind you that it was you who kissed me, mum, I just answered" Alex retorted, turning her face towards her, looking her in the eyes.  
"Then I'm going to have a great pleasure in definitely eliminating all your doubts" Theresa invited her with a broad smile "kiss me, and you'll have proof."

She looked at her tenderly. An erotic and sensual atmosphere seemed to float in the air, Alex moistened her lips and gently approached those of her mother. A smack sounded, a second, then they exchanged again a tender and long lesbian kiss.

During this act, her arms surrounded the neck of her genitress, who began to caress gently the base of her daughter's breasts with her soft hands. Her breathing became jerky, Alex opened her eyes and met her sweet look. Her own was full of desire, she felt her pussy moist and her belly twisting little by little.

Alex wanted her to go farther, but she did not dare ask. No matter, they began to kiss greedily like two true lovers. One of her hands went down on her stomach that she stroked tenderly, while her fingers drew her breasts. Alex began to play sensually with her nipples, passing the pulp of the fingers on them, massaging them and bringing out her nipples. Alex shivered, their long kisses stopped and she let herself go to the expert caresses of her mother, tilting her head on one of her shoulders.

She felt her hands descend a little towards her intimacy and Alex pulled her thighs apart to invite her to continue exploring her little pussy she felt open and get wet. She grabbed one of her hands to place herself on one of her breasts, and the pressure she exerted encouraged Theresa to knead it with a certain gentleness.

Her daughter played for several minutes with her adventurous hand, never exceeding the limit not to cross, and the kisses that Theresa laid in her neck made it a crazy effect. When her fingers came into contact with her hardened clit, the little shrill groan that came out of her throat symbolized her entrance into the Sapphic Paradise.

"Mija, your little groan is really adorable" Theresa complimented her, beginning her caresses.  
"Oooh, mama" Alex whispered, half-closed eyes hugging her.  
"Yes, my baby. Do you like it?"  
"It's wonderful, mama!"  
"And if Justin surprised us both, now, what would happen to you?"  
"Ooooh ... He ... he would get an erection of thunder, I'm sure!" Alex replied, overwhelmed by the pleasure her mother gave her.  
"What do you want him to do to you during our little trio?"  
"I wish he ... Ooooh ... that he take me in doggy style while we're in 69, you and me ... I ... I wish that ... Haannnnn ..."  
"Yes, continues Mija. Tell me about your fantasies."  
"I want him to fill my mouth with his creamy juice ..."  
"Have you ever tasted it? Is it good?"  
"Delicious, mom! If you love sperm, you'll love your son's."  
"Would you like to share it with a kiss in front of him? I'm sure he'll love to watch it!"  
"Oh yessss, with joy ..."

Talking about her desires while her mother caressed her accentuated the already strong feelings she was giving her. Her state of excitement was tenfold, Alex was gently losing her head, plunged into the meanders of pleasure. She felt her muscles contract, Theresa pressed a little more strongly on her clit and stroked it faster and faster.

Alex tried to delay the inevitable, to take advantage of her expertise, but Theresa was an experienced lover. She kissed her again, devoured her in the image of the pleasure that invaded her. The reason no longer existed, Alex allowed herself to be carried away, she could no longer do it.

"Mama ... Mama ... Mamaaaaaaa, I ..." she gasped, her mouth stuck to hers.  
"I'm here, my baby" Theresa said as if to reassure herself "I love you, cum like a madwoman. Go ahead!"

She tensed, stretched herself like a bow, huddling even more against her mother. Her eyes rolled, and she screamed at length for happiness when orgasm shook her. Alex kissed her mother to thank her for this fabulous orgasm, and when the pleasure fell back, she turned to give her pleasure in turn. Alex kissed her lovingly, licking her nipples, making the tips of her breasts stand out. Her mother's hands invited her to continue, and Alex began to suck, making her moan.

"That's good, Mija. Keep on like that ..." Theresa whispered.

Her hands were not inactive because one of them was busy with the other breast, and the other came into contact with her honeyed pussy. This alone made her shudder, and Alex began to search for her little bud of love. Alex was looking it for a few seconds, and finally found her when she heard her mother push a little rattle of satisfaction. Alex gently but firmly rubbed the sensitive place while titillating her nipples with the tip of her tongue.

"Oooh, darling ... I knew, you just gave me reason."  
"Is that okay, dear mother?"  
"Yes, but accelerate!" Theresa begged her, her face distorted by the pleasure "you made me crazy with your cries ... Oh, my babyyy ..."

Her daughter obeyed her instructions. Alex had perhaps awkward gestures, but after a few seconds Theresa screamed her happiness as she stiffened. Alex felt proud, she had made a woman cum, in her own mother. They kissed tenderly and Alex snuggled for a moment against her mother.

It was then that they heard Jerry return from work. Mother and daughter looked at each other, amused, and began to giggle like two colleagues accomplices before getting out of the bathtub and dressing to welcome him. At the end of the evening, Alex decided to send a texto from her first torrid report with a woman to Justin.

 **Lexi_T#804: [I just gave Maman reason! She'll tell you. Kisses, tomorrow, my love ;)]**

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Alex Russo as Selena Gomez**

 **Justin Russo as David Henrie**

 **Theresa Russo as María Canals Barrera**


	5. Christmas

**A/N: Here's a new chapter, starting first with the nascent lesbian love between Alex & Theresa. Have fun!**

 **...**

 **05 - Christmas**

 **The next day,**

Her parents had their day off, and Christmas Eve was fast approaching. There are only three days to wait and Alex was impatient. She felt less nervous since with her mother, they had caressed the night before in the bath, but she realized that she had not made her cunni.

Even if it's an easy and instinctive practice, Alex spent at least two hours last night in her room, surfing the Internet to watch porn videos of lesbians and document herself on it. The only daughter of the Russo clan fell on one of them. It represented a young woman with an older one, which had immediately made her think of her mother with herself. The girls showed such sensuality, such sweetness, such a complicity that Alex could not refrain to caress herself again by matting them.

The idea of feeling Theresa's taste on her tongue tugged her a little, and she felt very curious about this practice that would never have occurred to her twenty-four hours ago. Alex was coming out of her room, in a tank top and shorty, to prepare breakfast when she sees her mother in a bathrobe in the kitchen, doing what she had planned. She approached her, scrutinized around to see if her father was not going to land, and she embraced her tenderly.

"Hello Mom."  
"Hello, Mija, slept well?" Theresa whispered, kissing each other tenderly on the mouth.  
"Like a baby, and you?"  
"I also slept well" she said with a big smile.  
"What are you planning to do today?"  
"So this morning I'm going to help your father decorate the fir tree because we're late. This afternoon I have to do an athletic race against Megan."  
"Ah yes, Auntie is a great champion" Alex laughed as he left her.  
"I'll beat her someday, do not worry!" Theresa said, full of confidence "why do you ask me that?"  
"I would have a little service to ask you" her daughter whispered to her.  
"What is it about?" her mother whispered, smiling.

Alex suspected she was going to ask her something special.

"I would have liked to spend a little time both" she said blushing.  
"I had foreseen that, Mija."  
"You should not make a ...?"  
"I can say that I do not feel well, and we can enjoy it to be between mother & daughter, it's been so long. I have a couple of ideas that would please you" Theresa declares by giving her a wink "first, we will be pampered at the hairdresser. After, manicure, and then, we'll go shopping for a nice outfit for our little party with Justin. What do you say?"  
"It's a great plan, Mom!" Alex exulted "but daddy is not going to have suspicions?"  
"Because you think he's going to suspect something under the pretext that I spend some time with our daughter?"  
"It's true, but speaking of him, what is he doing? He is not up?"  
"I guess Jerry still has to sleep. It's not easy at Kelbo's job, so I let him sleep quiet, seeing he needs to recover."  
"You're right" she agreed with a smirk.

She walked over to her mother, tenderly hugging her, and Alex plunged her eyes into hers.

"Say, Mija, what is that look?" Theresa smiled complicitly.  
"Let's say I was a little perverse last night, because I watched a special video with two girls and I wanted to put into practice what I saw. I would need the advice of my teacher to find out if I'm doing well."  
"Hihi! I do not give this kind of class so soon, Miss. But I can make an exception for a small student with certain ... _**predispositions**_ , will we say" Theresa whispered.  
"Awesome! I will be applied, promised!"

They kissed tenderly, their tongues played together and Alex began to stroke her breasts over her bathrobe, when she stopped their kiss and took her hands to take her out of the kitchen.

"Are we going to my bedroom?"  
"Ok, Mija!"

She took her lover-mother to the only room in the house where she knew they would not be disturbed. They kiss again very tenderly, she quickly removed her bathrobe to knead her breasts, trying to imitate at best what she had seen in the video the day before. Alex began to get hot, and Theresa was not outdone as she took her in her arms and began to knead her buttocks. Her breathing was faster, her daughter wanted to take her time, but Jerry could get out of the room at any time.

Alex knelt between her thighs and found that she had not lied to her, her pussy looked like a pretty flower that opens, ready to be fetched. It was a lovely pink, very wet, slightly fragrant and much more beautiful than those she had seen on the videos. Theresa put her feet on her shoulders and placed her hand against her neck in order to invite her to taste her, which her daughter did not take long to do.

Her tongue tenderly caressed her little bud. At this simple touch, she felt her mother twitch, her buttocks took off the bed for a second. Her tongue slammed on her hardened clit, tickled her, annoyed her. She turned around the little generator of pleasures, her hands caressed her belly, her breasts, her fingers tickled her tips.

Alex was sure she was restrained from moaning in order not to alert her husband. She did not know if it had anything to do with it or if it was the effect of her caresses, but her daughter felt her juice run down her chin, until Alex began to lap up with great licks.

"Oh Mija, do not stop ..." Theresa whispered with half-closed eyes, keeping her head pressed against her oily pussy that she tasted even more beautifully.

She felt excited, happy and proud of herself. Alex was too hot and she was dripping with juice, experiencing the worst difficulties to refrain from caressing herself. She continued to eat her juicy fruit for a delicious moment, until Theresa tightly pressed the quilt and bite her teeth when her orgasm shook her violently.

She drank her delicious nectar while her mother was still a little trembling, sweaty, eyes in a vacuum and all out of breath. Alex gently put her feet to the ground and went up to kiss her tenderly. Her mother hugged her, radiant with happiness, there are no words to describe how sublime she found it. They remain a few seconds to kiss, she wanted her mom takes back her breath.

"Did you like, mom?" she questioned her with a smile, caressing her cheek.  
"You were wonderful, Mija. I'm sure you've done that kind of thing all your life, but you never dared to tell me."  
"No, Mom. I'm sorry to tell you, but I've just done my very first cunni with you, you've been my little guinea pig."  
"Whaoh! What a first-time extraordinary ... Now, you'll see that I know how to do it well."  
"So I can not wait to see that ..."

They did not have time to stir an eyelash as mother & daughter heard the door of her parents' room open.

"Fuck!" Alex let go mechanically.

Her mother leaped to her feet, she put on her bathrobe and made sure nothing was wrong. Alex struck her bed with her fists, uttering a series of swear words as vulgar as silent, frustrated as her father leaves her room at that very moment. But after all, she had done what she wanted to do.

"Ah, my love ... What were you still plotting with my daughter?" Jerry asked as his wife went out of their daughter's room.  
"Your daughter is also mine, old idiot! She needed advice from an experienced woman."  
"About what?"  
"These are girls stuffs, you can not understand!"

Even though her father had come a bit like a dog in a bowling game, Alex wiped her mouth before kissing him on the cheek so he did not have time to notice anything. She helped her parents set up the table for breakfast, Alex was burning with desire and she had to cum.

Alex could not take it anymore, Alex was going to take a shower before eating, she had put the music to the bottom and she gave herself to a fantastic session of masturbation with the shower head, her orgasm was really intense. She thought that while waiting for the feasts, the wisest for them three was to grant a sexual rest, in order to be all in shape. She would have to talk to Justin when he came back.

* * *

 **Christmas Eve,**

Finally! D-Day has finally arrived! It's not too soon.

When he returned from his visit, Justin gave them news of Miranda, who is doing well. Then Alex told him about their little adventure with their mother and offered a sexual break, her older brother agreed. Theresa and her daughter planet respected their little program, namely hairdresser and quick shopping session. In a lingerie shop, they both cracked for an almost similar outfit that blends the colors of mother-christmas and the gothic style, as Alex had put her mother in the forefront of her brother's tastes.

Alex took a small strapless red dress, molding her shapes in shiny wetlook. While the curve of her back and her buttocks are delivered by the immodest lace that crisscrosses to her thighs. Theresa chose a red strapless vinyl dress, held by 4 straps with buckles: one strap under her shoulder blades, the second in the middle of the back, the third under her buttocks and the last at mid-thigh. This dress offers her buttocks (belted by solid straps) for the caresses of her eldest son. Their dresses are half transparent, with white feathers and a tiny chime on the front. They also took with a matching little cap.

On New Year's Eve, Jerry went to work, and all three made a little party dinner to respect the tradition of year-end. The meal finished, they discussed a lot, with strong sexual allusions in order to get into the mood. The whole house had become their playground for that night, but the parental room was worthy of their interest knowing that there was the largest bed. Yet they agreed on one very important rule: a mandatory shower for everyone before partying. They are all very excited and impatient, the wait was both difficult but delicious.

For Theresa and Justin, Alex does not know how they were doing to hold! Alex had the stomach twisting each time, a little more, as time passed. She was more and more excited, so much so that she trembled. She looked at the time every five minutes, midnight approached but not quickly enough to her liking. It was Justin who took his shower first, shortly before midnight. The two women imitated him in the other bathroom.

"I'm ready, girls!" Justin said as he left the shower.  
"Perfect! Now, my heart, as we both have a surprise for you, you'll have to lie down in the middle on the bed, and above all close your eyes. You will not reopen them until we tell you. Understood?" Theresa asked in the company of her daughter, both in a bathrobe.  
"Yes mom!"  
"We can truly trust you? You will not cheat?" Alex asked him, falsely suspicious.  
"I promise, I do not want to spoil either your surprise or our evening."  
"Good!" Their mother replied, pointing to the chin of gold ribbon which they had bought from a shop.

Her daughter grabbed the roll of gold ribbon, cut a piece of correct size with a pair of scissors, and handed it to her mother.

"It's good, my heart. Are you all right?" Theresa asked after giving Justin time to follow her instructions.  
"Yes, I did what you asked me."  
"Let's go!" Alex whispered to her accomplice.

Theresa thrust her head into the doorway and motioned for her to come. They go out of the bathroom in silence and find Justin lying on the bed, eyes closed, exactly as their mother had asked him. He was naked with a superb erection. The mere sight of his sex caused tingling in her lower abdomen, Alex was leaning on this enchanting vision, which made her mother smile. She wanted to throw herself on him, but it took a little patience before she could fully enjoy it.

"Do not move and keep keeping your eyes closed" Theresa said.  
"I would not do anything, promised!"  
"I'm watching you anyway" Alex said.

She helped Theresa to tape the base of her big brother's sex, as if it were a gift they were going to open. They squeeze very little, just enough so that the ribbon does not slip. Nor should the blood circulation be cut off.

"Hey, what are you both doing?" Justin questions them, eyes still closed "can I open them?"  
"Not yet, it's part of our surprise. So do not touch anything, please, we're done soon." Alex informed him.  
"The first part of the surprise is ready! We come back to prepare the rest, it will not take very long, my heart" Theresa declared, as impatient and excited as her daughter.

Once the ribbon is properly installed, they return to the bathroom to finish preparing. After having spent their respective festive outfits, a little perfume, a brush on the teeth, a little gloss on the lips, and they put on our bonnet to perfect their acoutrement. Theresa wrapped her waist, and Alex did the same for her.

They're both ready. Alex felt red, her belly hurt so much her state of excitement was intense. She was going to make her first threesome with her elder brother and her mother. It was not nothing! Theresa noticed, she put her hands on her hips.

"Is that okay, Mija?" she asked her, smiling, whispering so softly that Alex hardly could hear her.  
"Yes, I'm fine mom. I feel a bit nervous, but I know it's going to be all right, it's going to pass" Alex replied in the same tone.  
"You're gonna see, we're going to have a really enjoyable evening, trust me. Do you remember all we need to do now?"  
"I have not forgotten, do not worry" Alex replied, placing a little silent kiss on her "let's go, the poor Justin will eventually wonder what we do."  
"Yes, let's go!" Theresa said gently opening the door.

They enter the room discreetly. Justin had not budged, his erection either. Seeing the base of his cock surrounded by a pretty ribbon gave him a little festive air. They stood at the foot of the bed and, looking at each other in concert, they hug each other tenderly by taking a slightly sexy pose. They turned their heads towards her brother.

"You can open your eyes now" Theresa said aloud, smiling.

Justin obeyed, opened his eyes wide, and gasped as he saw them.

"Fuck! What a lovely view!"  
"Merry Christmas, my dear!" mother and daughter wish him in chorus with a big smile.  
"Merry Christmas to you too, you are truly magnificent in these outfits ... They will delight you!"  
"Is that right, you love?" Alex asked him.  
"We have chosen these outfits for you" their mother said.  
"I have an incredible chance: the two most beautiful Christmas Mothers of the planet are here tonight, and for me alone!"  
"And we obviously plan to take advantage of it, too ..." Alex said with a nice smile.  
"Of course, come" he invited them.

Theresa and Alex split up. They went around the bed, gently climbed on it and knelt on either side of her brother.

"So, have you been wise this year?" Theresa questioned him.  
"Oh yes, a lot, Mother Christmas."  
"Were you really wise?" Alex added.  
"Yes, and I've never done any nonsense!" Justin answered in an accomplice manner.

He tried to stroke their butt, but they simultaneously pushed back his hand.

"This is not the behavior of a man who said he was wise this year!" Theresa said.  
"All my apologies, Mother Christmas!"  
"Well" she said "I think it's time, right?"

Alex turned her head and looked at the alarm clock on the night table, pointing to midnight past a minute!

"It's finally time to open the gifts!" Alex exulted, clapping in her hands with a feeling of euphoria that invaded her.  
"Merry Christmas, my heart!" Theresa said kissing Justin in the mouth.  
"Merry Christmas, big darling brother!" Alex added, kissing her brother in her turn.  
"Merry Christmas to you two, my love!" Justin told them.  
"Merry Christmas, my love Mija!" her mother said, kissing her in her mouth, under the delighted eyes of Justin.  
"Merry Christmas, dear mother!" Alex replied.

Mother and daughter each take their fingers, one end of the ribbon that surrounded the sex of Justin, still in erection, and the one around their waist. On his side, he did as they in tooking between his fingers, the ends remaining free.

"Everybody is ready?" Theresa questioned them.

Her children nodded positively.

"Oneee ... Twooo ... Three! SHOOT!" their mother threw.

They pull gently and simultaneously on the ribbons that fall off, then they threw them on the ground. They had become useless.

"Now that we've all opened our gifts, let the party begin!" Alex declared, with her arms in the air, all jingle.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, the trio will finally begin at the last chapter.**

 **Alex Russo as Selena Gomez**

 **Justin Russo as David Henrie**

 **Theresa Russo as María Canals Barrera**

 **Jerry Russo as David DeLuise**


	6. Birth

**A/N: This is the last chapter! Have fun!**

 **...**

 **06 - Birth**

Theresa and her daughter tenderly caress Justin's chest, looking at each other with a greedy gleam in their eyes. Their hands descended quickly on his beautiful hard cock and hot already glans. Her brother, meanwhile, stroked each other's pussy through the tissue, their mother gently massaging the swollen balls of his son, looking at the limb with an air of admiration, while Alex gently jerked.

"And it was me who did that ..." Theresa said with a dreamy look.  
"You can be proud of yourself, Mom!" her daughter complimented her with a big smile before inviting her with a smile "and a cock like this one is truly exceptional. Start enjoying this magnificent 'Christmas log' that holds out our the arms!"

Her mother leaned without a word on Justin's dick and began a beautiful and expert blowjob. Admirative, Alex watched her mouth go languishing back and forth swallowing a little more the sex she tasted. Justin moaned with pleasure and Alex kissed him by caressing her mother's buttocks.

"So, dear mother, is he good?" her daughter asked her between two kisses.  
"It's really delicious! In your turn to regale you, Mija" their mother-lover said, tending her treat.

After quickly kissing their mother, they exchange their places and Alex rushed on the sex of her brother to suck him greedily. She watched them kiss passionately as she sucked and licked the turgescent limb. She felt the seminal fluid at the end of the foreskin, which she whipped at the tip of her tongue. Theresa stopped her kiss to sit beside her, and they began to enjoy the sex of their male, who stiffened with rage of happiness.

Theresa resumed sucking delicately, while Alex was busy licking and sucking his hot, hairy balls full of seed. A simple glance exchanged between them was enough for her mother to begin to gently jerk Justin, settling down next to her daughter to lick his balls which swelled more beautiful.

"Oooh fuck! I get the blowjob of my life by two sexy and greedy Christmas mothers! I'm in paradise!" Justin groaned.

The two women tasted his balls as she stroked Theresa, who was doing the same with her daughter. They all groan together, it was terribly good and strong.

"I will cum, you are divine!" he whispered, on the edge of the explosion.  
"You will not enjoy right away, my love" Alex said to him licking him "you ..."  
"Yes he can!" Theresa cut her gently, smiling.  
"But mom, if he now cum ..."

Their mother put her mouth close to her ear.

"Do not worry, Mija" she whispered to her, before resuming her caresses with a wink "in the sauce of the dish, I put one or two pills that your father takes from time to time to keep himself in shape. You know what I'm talking about, do not you?"  
"But we all had some sauce, mom ..." Alex whispered "... that means that ..."  
"Eh yes!"  
"Mom, you're a slut!" her daughter said to her with a very accomplice, amused smile.  
"What are you talking about?" Justin asked them.  
"You'll see for yourself, it's part of mom's little surprise!" his sister answered him with a greedy smile.

She felt more excited than usual, Alex looked at the technique of her mother who had Justin's sex in the mouth, and sucked him greedily.

"You can cum, but on one condition: I want you cum in mom's mouth ... I told her that your sperm is delicious, so do not make me lie" his little sister informed him in a sensual voice, looking at him with a little perverse gleam, while caressing her mother's hair.

Justin stood facing them, and Theresa began to suck him like a fury. She was embraced by one of her arms. Alex played gently with the aid of her mouth and tongue with the balls of their lover who printed reciprocating movements with a hand on the head of his sucker.

Alex looked at them with great tenderness, they were very beautiful both. Justin began to utter a hoarse and continuous rasping whilst Theresa's eyes widened, he finally filled her mouth. Alex could not help but lick herself by looking at her with envy, her mouth full of her favorite drink.

She wished in the depths of her, that he was generous with her, she wanted her to feast on her, as she liked it, like her little slut as an incestuous daughter. Justin, breathless but still tied up, slowly pulled his cock out of their mother's mouth in a gentle sucking sound.

"So, my beloved mother, how do you like your son's cum? It's good, is not it?" Alex asked her, radiant.

Theresa raised her thumb, holding her mouth shut, looked at her, then her son.

"It seems to me that Mom wants to share her reward with you, dear little sister. I'm right or not, mom?" Justin questioned her.

Theresa nodded affirmatively, looking at her with a little smirk. Alex smiled at her, she had told her about this fantasy when they took their bath together the other day, to savor the creamy seed of their lover in a sumptuous kiss greedy. They hug each other then, she placed a hand under her mouth that sticks to hers. They greedily and longly embrace each other with gentle sighs and purrs of satisfaction, while mutually enjoying the fruit of their caresses.

During their kiss, They throw lustful glances at Justin, who feasted seeing them love the liquor he had generously offered them. Their mouths finally parted, only connected by a net of saliva and sperm that they eager to harvest, licking each stained part of their lover, then they kiss again.

"Come on, girls! Now it's your turn to take your pleasure!" Justin said by helping them to get up "go and lie down on the bed both!"

While obeying his instructions, they could not help but kissing greedily, embracing and caressing each other. Justin spread their thighs, raised their legs, raised their robes and stroked their soaked pussies. Their plaintive groans and their bodies stiffened, proving their ardent desire to be fucked.

"Here are two beautiful shaved pussies, sensitive and juicy to wish!" Justin complimented them "I have a little surprise for you, hold on!"

He put two fingers in their hot pussies, open and sticky, but he folded them almost instantly. Theresa and Alex shouted together, both in surprise and happiness as she felt his fingers move slowly. Alex then feels an intense wave of warmth and happiness invade him, as well as a powerful urge to urinate.

Justin waved his fingers with power. His sister no longer wanted to urinate, but the extraordinary sensation that was invading her was already so strong that her mind left her, she was warm, happiness took possession of her. She had never known anything so intense. Her body no longer belonged to her.

Alex no longer knew who she was, she was entering an unknown world. Her face was distorted, her eyes revolted, her muscles contracted, her legs stirred, she convulsed, she lost control of herself. Alex felt the sensation at once extraordinary and frightening that she would die of happiness. The room was filled with cries, and their pussies emitted sounds more and more wet, as if they had filled with water.

"Ma- Mammaaaa ... I ... I ... never ... fe ... feel ... ing ... something ... like that ..." Alex gasped.  
"Neith- neither do I ... my darling ... I ... I think that ..."  
"I will cum, mamaaaa ... AHHHHHH" she cried, in tears.

She emptied herself with all her energy, she could no longer do it. Mother and daughter screamed loudly when a masterful orgasm shook them. They are both trembling, breathless, sweaty and tearful. What an incredible orgasm! Never had Alex enjoyed so powerfully, she could not believe it!

They hug each other to exchange a tender kiss and Justin came to join the girls to hug. She was still experiencing her orgasm as he stood between Theresa's thighs. Alex had a hard time landing, but that night was just beginning ...

* * *

 **Half an hour later,**

Justin began to gently kiss their mother, who was cried. Slowly, Alex positioned herself on her so that they could make a superb 69. She could see the sex of her beloved brother coming in-and-out of the pussy that had brought them into the world. She felt her mother tongue tickle her little bud of love and Alex decided to return the favor.

Her brother pulled out his tail from the wet maternal cavern and Alex sucked him with gluttony, as if sucking a delicious barley sugar. He retreated from her mouth to return to their mother, alternating between her mouth and Theresa's pussy for several minutes, diversifying her movements under the mutual groaning that flooded the room.

The women remained in the same position, feasting each other when he left his mother to position himself behind his sister. The idea of feeling her brother fuck her in doggy style, while receiving an oral caress from Theresa, promised to be really fantastic!

"In your turn, my dear little sister!" he tells her by placing one of his hands on one of her buttocks.  
"Oh yes, come fast, my love!"

She felt her penis gently enter her, Theresa had stopped her cunni. He put his second hand on hers free butt and started his piston movement.

"Oh Alex, you're so warm, soaked and welcoming! It's a real treat! Oh, and Mama who licks my balls at the same time, it's sooo ... Oooh, what a joy!"

He took her gently for long minutes, the girls chained the orgasms, then changed position. He lay down on his back and Alex rode him in an amazon position. Theresa gently caressed her clit by undressing her and kissing her. Quickly, another powerful orgasm overwhelmed her.

After she took a little breath, it was then their mother's turn to ride their stallion of love. Before, Alex took advantage to undress her in turn, and while she was riding Justin, back to him, his sister sucked her breasts while stroking her clit. Theresa squealed with pleasure, Justin mistreated her breasts still firm, and Alex kissed her full mouth, stroking her tongue with her while kneading the two beautiful jewels of their man.

She let go of his intimate parts and he began to fuck their mother with violence, exactly as he had done her before enjoying. Alex watched his balls ballotting, she lovingly embraced her mother, who was rolling her head back and caressing her everywhere. Alex could see her face twisting under the effect of the pleasure she was taking. She realized she was not going to be so different from her when she made love with Justin.

"Yes, let go, you know. You've made it, it's your creation!" Alex encouraged her mother.

Theresa was then shaken by an orgasm as violent as sonorous. Alex thinks of holding her mother for expressing herself in bed, she squeezes it tightly in her arms. She was sweating, trembling, she was all hot, Alex saw her as the most beautiful woman in the world, especially during the ultimate pleasure. She kissed her tenderly. Theresa left the cock of their lover and they tasted it. They got up from the bed, and they positioned themselves on each side of Justin to suck his succulent stalk of flesh.

"Tell me, Mija, what if we water our little party?" Theresa asked looking at her with a perverse look "after all, a special champagne would be de rigueur, would not you?"  
"What are you talking about?" Justin asked her.

Alex had understood what she meant, she wanted to cum her brother in a cup, and then enjoyed it. She had already tried the experience in the past, she had talked to her and she had found it very pleasant.

"Great idea, Mom. We're going to continue our evening in style" Alex responded with a smile of accomplice in a tone of euphoria.  
"Do not make him cum, Mija. I come back right away" her mother advised her, slipping into the kitchen.  
"Okay!"  
"What's she talking about?" Justin asked her.  
"You'll see, and you're gonna like it!" Alex assured him by gently jerking it, while playing her tongue on his purses.

They hear the characteristic sound of the cork of a bottle of champagne jumping, and Theresa quickly returned to her children with three full three-quarter flutes. They each have theirs, their mother came again to kneel beside her son.

"I think I've understood what you want from me."  
"So you're playing. Make sure that this champagne is even better than it already is" Alex said in a provocative tone, placing the edge of her flute under his penis, followed by that of their mother .

Justin jerked off at full speed and gasped while cuming in their glasses. His sister looked at him, pouring out to fill their flutes with her favorite liquor. When she had finished, she examined with a small smirk the whitish cloud floating on the surface of the liquor.

"Hmmm ... Here is a vintage that seems exceptional!" she declared.  
"Very much, Mija" Theresa outbid "slightly creamy, beautiful color. I think we are in the presence of a great vintage."  
"It was you who wanted it, my dear ones" Justin assured.  
"Absolutely! Go, health everyone!" their mother threw "and thank you for the cream, darling."  
"Health!" brother and sister answered in chorus.

They empty their flutes quickly. The mixture of Justin's sperm and champagne was simply delicious, there were no other possible adjectives. Theresa took their flutes and went to wash them quickly in the kitchen. Justin lay down on the bed, and the girls joined him. They are exhausted, breathless, but overwhelmed. He wrapped his arms around their shoulders.

"Whaoooo, I've never had so much and so much fucked in my life!" Alex declared.  
"It's not over, girls, I do not know about you, but I still feel like it ... I feel we can burst out unrestrained all night. In terms of perverse ideas, you're not a mother and daughter for nothing!"  
"Yes" Theresa said, chuckling "if you let me blow five minutes, we'll start again. I have not been in this condition since last summer with your father."  
"Five minutes and then we'll put it back. I'm always going. And you?"  
"Me too, my dear!" his sister answered with a big smile and kissed him "I want to cum and make you scream both until total exhaustion!"

The ringing of the phone that Justin had left in the living room was triggered, he got up to answer. Mother and daughter took advantage of it to kiss each other for a long time in order to keep themselves in order to continue this absolutely magical evening. Her brother returned a few moments later, half distraught.

"Everyone in the shower, and fast! We leave in five minutes!" he said running into his bathroom.  
"Calm down. What's wrong? It does not go well?" Theresa asked him, a little worried.  
"It was Leticia, Miranda's sister. They are on their way to maternity, the work has already begun!"  
"Oh my!" the two women exclaim in chorus, leaping from the bed.

They took an express shower, dressing quickly with their festive clothes so that nobody suspected anything. Alex hides the dress in her room, and Justin took them in fourth gear to the maternity ward.

* * *

 **Epilogue  
** **A few hours later,**

At the hospital, the atmosphere was still at the party, but without sexual undertones, for the family of her older brother had grown.

Alex was holding her little niece in her arms, she looked so tiny and fragile but this newborn baby girl was as beautiful as a heart. Jerry had been able to leave work with Kelbo to be with them, while Max took the first plane with his girlfriend Talia Robinson and they could all meet the new generation of the Russo family.

When Alex's eyes settled on that of her brother Justin with a spark in her eyes, he smiled at her. Had he understood that his sister too, now, that she wanted to bear the fruit of their love, even if this one was only passenger?

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**

 **Alex Russo as Selena Gomez**

 **Justin Russo as David Henrie**

 **Miranda Russo as Lucy Hale**

 **Theresa Russo as María Canals Barrera**

 **Jerry Russo as David DeLuise**


End file.
